


Play With Me

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Think dark!Willow from buffy, vampire mind tricks, vampire!daesung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: When Daesung was alive, which was a number of years ago mind, he was gracious and happy. He was the jewel of the town and his smile could light up any room. He was smart, dedicated, dependable...He was wonderful, in short, which is why it was such a blow when he...died.





	

When Daesung was alive, which was a number of years ago mind, he was gracious and happy. He was the jewel of the town and his smile could light up any room. He was smart, dedicated, dependable...He was wonderful, in short, which is why it was such a blow when he...died.

It had been a bad year, as far as mortality went, and while Daesung himself was very much not bothered with having died; most everyone else was  _ very _ bothered by his death. There had been a lot of mysterious deaths that year, and Daesung’s had been the most shocking. It was worse, however, when he  _ woke up. _

Seungri has heard all of these stories. Seungri had known Daesung, in that way that children know people, before he had died. He’d been younger then, a lot younger; too young for it to really register with him as anything other than another cautionary tale to go along with so many others like it. They had such a problem with young deaths that it barely registered anymore; in this town, it was cause to celebrate if you graduated High School.

So when he’s walking to his car one night, out far later than he  _ knows _ he should be, the sound of his name being called softly just spurs him to move a little faster. He should have come out here with a friend, really. But it’s only an hour past sunset and he really hadn’t been expecting it to be an issue tonight; it rarely  _ was _ an issue. He gets into his car quickly upon reaching it, locking the doors and starting it up as fast as he can, and as he pulls out of the parking lot his eyes land on a young man with dark, messy hair just covering his eyes.

Two days later, and Seungri is in a club with some friends. He’s almost forgotten the man calling his name softly in the dark, and it’s for the best, really, because if he hadn’t then he’d have been less inclined to be out as late as he is; less inclined to have  _ fun _ . They’re huddled around the bar, relaxed and only a little drunk, when he hears the voice again.

“Bored.” a man says from somewhere off to Seungri’s left. It’s pouty, almost a whine, but the voice is the same as the one that had said his name two nights before, and Seungri’s eyes go almost comically wide as he turns just a little to try and catch a glimpse of the man.

“I know, I  _ know _ you’re bored.” Another man says from beside the first, and he’s clearly at least a little annoyed. “But you can’t  _ play _ here, not right yet.” He says, and it’s said in a soothing voice, almost placating.

“Oh but  _ why? _ ” the first man asks, and Seungri manages to catch a glimpse of him;  _ Daesung _ . He turns back to his group of friends, raising his eyebrows and gesturing that they should leave.

He’s dragging one of his friends who’s more drunk than he is to the car when he hears the footsteps behind them. His other friends have made it to the car already; doors open, engine just about to start, and Seungri’s heart drops in his chest and he just  _ knows _ they aren’t going to make it this time. They’re not close enough and his friend is too drunk and  _ he’s _ too drunk. 

They’d probably been too obvious when they got ready to leave, he thinks, as he ups his pace, ignoring the groan from his friend. He needed to work on that; needed to work on being more alert and less  _ obvious. _ They’re so close,  _ so close.  _

“Seungri.” A honey-sweet voice calls. It’s alluring, teasing, but Seungri refuses to turn around.

“He knows your name.” His friend whispers, fear causing his whiskey-soaked tongue not to stumble over the words.

“Everyone knows my name.” Seungri says back, quietly but fiercely, eyes on the car. It’s not that far away...maybe they  _ will _ make it.

He’s stopped, then, because of _ course _ he is. The two men from the bar, the entire reason he’d convinced his friends to leave, have appeared very suddenly before him, and he rocks back on his heels as he comes to a hard stop. His friend doesn’t stop so fluidly, and Seungri stumbles trying to catch him and keep him upright. Daesung, with his dark hair just a little artfully messy and sweeping down over one eye, laughs, clearly amused.

Seungri hears the doors of his friend’s car slam shut, hears the engine roar to life, and lets out a small defeated breath. He didn’t blame them, really. This is something they’d all grown up prepared for, so it only stings a little bit to know that his friends were probably speeding away.

“Seungri…” Daesung says again, lilting and soft; almost like he’s ready to sing ( _ ‘he’d been a gifted singer, you know, truly gifted. It’s a damn shame what happened.’ _ ). His eyes glitter black and Seungri’s really disappointed because Daesung is  _ attractive. _

But he’s also  _ insane _ and  _ a vampire,  _ so it really means nothing at all that he’s beautiful.

“Were you trying to run away from us?” The other man asks, and Seungri doesn’t really recognize him, notes that he’s probably older than even Daesung was when turned, but not  _ that _ much older, really.

“I’ll...I’ll fight you!” Seungri’s friend says, and it’s all Seungri can do not to roll his eyes. He knows he can’t win this, they can't win this, especially if it comes to a fight. They’re toying with them by just standing there. If they were to let it come to a fight it’d just be  _ sad. _

Daesung’s eyes light up though, a smile touching his features. “Oh, Jiyong he wants to  _ play. _ ” he breathes out, and Seungri recognizes the older man now; knows that name almost as well as Daesung’s. He hadn’t known Jiyong though, not like he’d known Daesung ( _ ‘family friend, you know. He used to play with Seungri when his parents came over.’ _ ).

“Indeed, it sounds like he does.” Jiyong says, wicked and amused. “But what about you,  _ Seungri? _ Feeling...victorious?” He asks, and his smile is sharp, cutting. The pun is old, something he’s used to by now, and he almost rolls his eyes, almost stomps his foot like a child and says ‘come  _ on _ ’.

But he doesn’t. “No, not particularly.” He says, as calmly as he can, and his friend struggles a little in his grip, like he wants to disagree, wants to say something else but has realized his slip up so won’t say anything more. 

Daesung’s eyes are on Seungri now, bright, interested, intent. He’s beside him in less than a moment, cold fingers stroking up Seungri’s cheek. “Oh but we  _ want _ to play with you.” He whispers, and Seungri sees Jiyong’s smirk, sees the way Jiyong turns his focus away from them and onto his friend, struggling to stand up on his own. “Let Jiyong have your  _ friend. _ ” Daesung murmurs, mouth turned up in a partial smile, eyes tracing over Seungri’s face as his hand remains on Seungri’s cheek.

Seungri shivers, his mind racing through the possible outcomes of this interaction; none of them were good. It’s at this moment that Seungri registers headlights coming straight at them. Daesung doesn’t notice them, his eyes locked on Seungri’s face, his fingers running along his cheek. He doesn’t dare close his eyes, even as the light gets brighter and nearer, and then a car runs into Jiyong, who falls forward, pinned under the wheel, and Daesung is just surprised enough that Seungri can shove his friend around to the side of the car, the doors opening and hands pulling them in as the car starts to move again.

Jiyong gets up on his own, Seungri watches him through the back window, but his eyes are drawn to Daesung. Daesung whose eyes find his through the back window and who’s still smiling. Daesung who offers him a  _ jaunty _ wave as they pull out of the parking lot, wheels spinning for purchase. Seungri doesn't sleep well that night.

The next two weeks feel like something out of a nightmare. Daesung is following him, he can feel it. He wakes up in the middle of the night, heart beating hard in his chest and ears pricked for noises and the shades drawn down over his windows. He looked out one night, caught a silhouette of a man looking up at him and he couldn't …

He hears his name blowing past on the wind. When it's just dark and his friends are all getting into their cars; when he goes out to grab the mail just before dawn; when he's stuck in the library until way past decent hours and he sprints to his car. ( _ Seungri~ _ )

It's an adrenaline rush, really, and he wonders if maybe this is part of Daesung’s game. He's scared but he feels so  _ alive _ that he's not as careful as this whole experience should be making him. He still stays out late, still gives Daesung the chance to find him. He could end this game, wait it out and see if Daesung loses interest. He has the chance, he can leave the town at any time. He’s got friends in other cities, family in other places...

But at the end of the two weeks of torture his parents leave him in the house alone ( _ ‘you take care now, alright? Don't let anyone weird in, right?’ _ ), and he's not even as anxious as he should be. He goes about his day as normal, as if he didn’t know how dangerous this could be...as if his parents would have left him here alone had they  _ known _ .

“You're alone.” Daesung purrs from the open window in the living room. Seungri jumps, startled from his focus on the movie he’d been watching.

“You can’t come in.” He says idly, refusing to turn and look. Daesung chuckles, dark and enticing, and Seungri bites his lip, his attention completely not on the TV anymore.

“Oh, but why? You don’t want to play?” Daesung asks, and Seungri closes his eyes briefly. He’s tired, really. Tired of waking up in a cold sweat. Tired of keeping a weather eye out for trouble...maybe he  _ should _ leave town; he can do his Master’s study anywhere, really.

“I thought that’s what we’ve  _ been _ doing.” He says, only a little cranky-sounding. The sentence earns him an amused laugh, which isn’t what he was looking for.

“Oh  _ no.”  _ Daesung says, his voice falling back into the playfully seductive purr that he seemed to favor. “No we aren’t playing  _ yet. _ ”

This pronouncement sends a thrill through Seungri’s body, and he glances over at the window. Daesung is standing there, like it’s normal to be outside someone’s window, staring at him with a brightly lethal smile on his face. 

“It sure feels like a game to  _ me. _ ” Seungri says, and Daesung’s smile shifts to include more teeth and Seungri’s strangely okay with that.

“Seungri, pet, you can’t be serious.” He says, and Seungri pulls in a breath because no matter how many times Daesung says his name like that, it  _ still _ gets to him.

“I  _ really _ can.” He says, willing himself to be grumpy to hide how much he seems to be enjoying talking to Daesung.

Daesung’s eyes seem to light up, though, in a cruel and unnatural way. “I’ll get you soon, pet.” He says, softly,  _ dark.  _ “I’ll catch you and then we’ll  _ really _ play.”

Seungri isn’t given the chance to respond before Daesung is gone, off, no doubt, to find something a little easier to snack on for the moment. He lets out a sigh, wondering if he’s going crazy.

His car doesn’t start three nights later. It’s Tuesday night and he’s leaving the Library later than he should be but he’d been doing research and he got lost sometimes and time slipped away from him. If he were in any other place, maybe that wouldn’t be a problem. But here it is, and right now it’s even worse.

He lets out a sigh, dropping his head to the steering wheel, doors locked. He wants to scream, but it won’t help. Considers going back inside, but knows that Daesung is probably nearby. He sighs again, banging his head against the wheel a couple more times just for good measure before he sits up. His eyes focus out the windshield, and land on a figure stalking closer.

_ Of course. _

Because there he is, there's Daesung coming closer, a grin on his lips and his eyebrows raised mockingly, as if he's surprised to see Seungri there. Seungri just watches him as he saunters closer; nothing he can do except wait and watch. When Daesung is right beside the door he drops an arm on the roof, leaning forward to look through the window.

He taps once against the window, and Seungri turns to look at him slowly. A feral grin crosses Daesung’s lips, and Seungri feels a shiver run through him at the look. He knows, really he does, that if Daesung wanted to he could break the window, could pull open the door despite the lock. He clearly wants Seungri to open the door of his own accord, however, and Seungri’s teetering on the edge of doing so.

He looks out at Daesung for a moment longer before letting out a sigh and unlocking the doors. Daesung's eyes light up and he pulls the door open slowly, returning to leaning against the door frame when the door is fully open. 

“Having some trouble, there?” He asks, voice low and teasing.

Seungri looks up at him, unamused. “No, I just  _ like _ sitting here in my car at night.” He responds and Daesung pulls in a clearly affected breath.

“Someone's testy today.” He says with a tsk. “You shouldn't talk to your elders like that, what would your  _ parents say? _ ” He asks, and Seungri sighs, leaning his head back against the headrest.

“‘You know better than to stay out past dark’, probably.” He mutters squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before turning them back on Daesung.

Daesung’s grinning at him, all of his teeth showing. “So we can play now, yes?” He asks, and Seungri’s eyebrows furrow and he doesn’t have a response because honestly it seems like a silly question.

“Play what?” He asks, and he sounds tired, exhausted really.

Daesung brings his free hand up to trail his fingers down the side of Seungri’s face. “Oh  _ so many _ things.” He breathes out, and Seungri’s eyes flutter like they’re going to close, but he’s come this far, he’s not going to let Daesung win that easily.

“Anything I can actually win at?” He asks, and Daesung chuckles, clearly delighted. 

“Oh but you’re  _ fun. _ ” He says, eyes dancing. He drops his arm from the top of the car, leaning over Seungri to unbuckle his seatbelt for him. “Are you going to run?” He asks as he backs up, but before Seungri can answer he shakes his head, face coming up close to look him in the eyes. “That’s no fun though. Running is  _ boring. _ ” He says, like it’s a secret. Like Seungri really cares about how much  _ fun _ Daesung is having.

Seungri heaves out a sigh. “No running, sure, fine.” He says, and Daesung pouts, his body still leaning over Seungri’s, his eyes still on him. 

“You’re not even  _ scared. _ ” He says, like it’s the biggest tragedy in the world. “I finally get you and you’re  _ bored. _ ” He says, and Seungri actually laughs. 

It bubbles up out of him, surprising both him and Daesung who goes completely still. “Like you couldn’t have gotten me the past couple of weeks, at  _ any _ time.” He says, and Daesung frowns at him, eyes searching him for a moment.

“But where’s the fun in that?” He asks, soft and lilting. 

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?” Seungri shoots back, and Daesung’s mouth splits into that feral grin again, and his eyes drop down briefly like he’s looking for something, tilting his head to the side just a little before they come back up to Seungri’s.

“Maybe she did.” He whispers, his hand moving down between Seungri’s legs to the base of the seat. “But you’d remember that more than me, wouldn’t you, Seungri?” He asks as his hand finds what it’s looking for and Seungri’s seat slides back away from the steering wheel.

To say that he’s confused would be a bit of an understatement. It changes to surprise, however, when Daesung maneuvers his way into the car, knees somehow fitting on either side of Seungri’s thighs.

“What are you doing?” He asks, voice shaking just a little, though it's more than he wants it to. 

Daesung rolls his eyes, flicking his hair out of his face after he does so. “What will it take, I wonder, to get you  _ scared  _ again?” He asks, silky smooth and dangerous. He presses his body in closer, barely a hair's breadth away from touching, his face so close that Seungri leans his head back further to try and focus. “Or….” He starts, pausing slightly to run his fingers lightly up the column of Seungri's neck, eyes following the path closely. “to make you  _ interested.” _

Seungri shivers, his eyes falling half-closed before he can stop them. He shakes his head quickly, bringing his gaze back up to Daesung forcefully. “Not much more, huh?” Daesung asks, and Seungri sucks in a breath, forces himself to remember that Daesung looks pretty  _ now. _ Feels nice pressed against him like this  _ now. _ It would be a different story later when he was done playing and his real face came out.

“Is this the game you want to play?” He asks, forcing his mind to stay on the  _ vampire _ thing so his voice doesn't come out breathy like he knew it might.

Daesung’s mouth is open, eyes focused, and it takes him a moment to answer, like he’s trying to figure something out. His face clears into a dark smile, and he slides back, carefully fitting himself between Seungri’s legs, his knees at Seungri’s feet now. “Yes.” He says, slow and sweet. “I want to make you want me, Seungri. Do you want me?” He asks, his hands landing softly on Seungri’s knees before pushing up slowly toward his body. 

Seungri’s eyes are open wide, staring down at Daesung with surprise and trepidation. He  _ does _ want Daesung,  _ god _ but he does. But he can’t let him know that...maybe he’ll get out of this...somehow. He turns his head to the side, looking away, and Daesung’s hands stop high up on his thighs. 

“This will be a fun game, don’t you think?” He asks, soft and alluring. Seungri shakes his head slowly, pulling in a breath and holding it for a few moments before letting it out.

“No, it probably won’t be.”

This earns him another laugh, tinged with malice. “Oh no it will be great.” Daesung says, pressing forward, spreading Seungri’s legs wider so he can lean up into Seungri’s space. “You’re going to want me, Seungri.” He whispers. “You’re going to  _ ache _ for me.” He says, his hands coming up as his eyes bore into Seungri’s. “And when you finally give in?” he asks, but it’s not really a question, his hands coming to rest on Seungri’s shoulders, his fingers moving over Seungri’s pulse points. “That’s when  _ I _ will win.” he whispers, pressing forward so his mouth is dangerously close to Seungri’s.

“I won’t.” Seungri says, and it’s weaker than he’d hoped it would sound.

Daesung chuckles, the lack of breath coming from his mouth suddenly very apparent. “Oh, you  _ will, _ pet.  _ You will. _ ”

And then he’s gone, and Seungri is left sitting in his car, hands shaking, mind racing, and disturbingly turned on by the whole thing. 

But he won’t give in. He can’t.

He gets his car towed the next morning, makes his way home well before sundown. He’s in the kitchen, eating dinner, when there’s a knock at the front door. He looks up and out the window, the sun has set and it’s plenty dark now; there’s no way anyone living is knocking at his door at this time of night. He shakes his head, turning back to his dinner; he’s not answering it.

“Come outside, pet.” 

It’s like he’s gone crazy, because he shouldn’t be able to hear Daesung, but he  _ can. _ Daesung is outside, he’s not shouting, he’s not at an open window. But Seungri can hear his voice, can hear it like he’s right there.

“Come see me, Seungri.” Daesung calls. “Let me touch you. Let me make you  _ mine. _ ”

Seungri has to turn up his music to drown out the alluring sound of Daesung’s voice, and when he gets in bed a few hours later, he has to admit that it’s partially in his head and no amount of music will drown the sound out. He falls asleep eventually, lulled by a sudden lack of Daesung’s voice. But he wakes up not too long later, his eyes scanning his dark room until they land on the window.

He can't make anything out at first, but then his mind clears and his eyes make out a number of rectangles that seem to be stuck to the outside. He knows it had to be Daesung's doing, his mind unable to let him sleep with Daesung clearly so close by. He gets up, despite knowing he should probably ignore whatever it is until the morning, but he can't so he has to get up.

Taped to the window are a number of pictures; all of him. There’s one from his childhood, probably only a few months or so after Daesung’s death, but the rest are from within a more recent timeframe; the last few years. The last picture, the most recent one, has red writing on it:  _ I’ve been waiting  _ so _ patiently, Seungri. _

On Friday his friends convince him to go out, and he knows, deep down, that it’s a really awful idea. He’d barely slept the rest of Wednesday night, and Thursday he was a wreck, wondering if Daesung was going to be outside his house again…

But he’d also  _ hoped _ Daesung was, and he wonders if he’s not just a little messed up because it can’t be  _ right _ for a young man like him to be obsessing over attention paid him by a  _ vampire. _ Why is it, he thinks as he accepts a drink from one of his friends at the bar, that the only person who’d shown any interest in him in recent memory is  _ Daesung _ ? Daesung, the slightly crazy, very sadistic vampire. He shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink, falling into the conversations around him and shoving the thoughts to the side.

He’s far more drunk than he should be when he notices his friend, Youngbae, talking to a young man off to the side. He tilts his head, trying to figure out why it is that he recognizes the man Youngbae’s talking to, when his attention is caught by a bright smile with too many teeth. Seungri sucks in a breath as he recognizes Daesung, dark hair gently being pushed out of his face. He’s leaning against the bar, his smile charming some _ body _ and Seungri feels his chest tighten and his mind goes curiously blank. 

“Who’s Youngbae with?” His friend asks, and that’s when Seungri puts two and two together and realizes that Youngbae’s in trouble because  _ that’s Jiyong. _

He’s the only one that seems to have realized it, the only person aware that Jiyong (fingers pressed possessively against Youngbae’s chest) is a real threat and he doesn’t know what to do. His eyes land on Daesung again, but this time Daesung’s looking at him, eyes dark. There’s no smile on his face this time, and it’s weird, Seungri thinks, as he watches Daesung’s eyes travel down to his arm and notes that his friend is holding onto him. It’s weird, he thinks again, his mind feeling sluggish and too fast at the same time, because Daesung should always smile; he almost always was anyway. 

His body catches up with what his brain had noticed, and he shakes out of his friend’s grasp, turning to wave them off, saying something about ‘ _ Youngbae’  _ and ‘ _ saving him from strange men’ _ . He gets a laugh in response, but he’s not paying attention, not really. Because he desperately wants to help Youngbae but he’d been paying too much attention to Daesung; his eyes had been averted for too long.

He can’t see Youngbae and Jiyong  _ anywhere.  _

He takes another couple of steps forward, and finds himself at the bar, leaning into another friend (because  _ god _ is there  _ nobody _ in this tiny town that he  _ hasn’t _ met?). They haven’t seen Youngbae, haven’t seen Jiyong, haven’t seen  _ Seungri _ in  _ weeks _ and that’s  _ such a shame. _ It’s not, though, but it probably will be soon because as he goes in for a hug, indulgent and drunk smile on his face, he catches sight of Daesung.

Daesung who’s watching him again, mouth set in a flat line. Daesung who’s got people falling over themselves to talk to him in his sleeveless black shirt and tight jeans. Daesung who raises an eyebrow at him, as if to say ‘that’s what you’d rather be doing?’. It’s not what he’d rather be doing, incidentally, but he’s got to win this game, got to...got t-

“ _ Boring. _ ” Daesung whispers against his ear. His friend backs off then, eyes assessing the situation and clearly coming to the  _ wrong _ conclusion because he raises his eyebrows suggestively at Seungri before turning away from the bar. “Were you trying to make me jealous?” he asks, silky smooth and dangerous.

Seungri shakes his head, a frown forming on his face because maybe he  _ was. _ He’d noticed Daesung’s reaction to his other friend...knew Daesung was watching him…

“Aren’t you bored, pet?” He asks, and Seungri sucks in a breath, eyes fluttering closed as he tries to keep track of what he’s  _ supposed _ to want and what he  _ does _ want.

“Bored of  _ what? _ ” He asks, only a little rudely.

He’s facing Daesung so suddenly that it’d take his breath away if he weren’t really expecting it at this point. “The game.” He says, pressing forward so that they’re closer than really necessary. From this close Seungri can tell that Daesung’s not breathing. “Aren’t you  _ tired,  _ Seungri?” He asks, bringing a hand up to caress Seungri’s cheek.

Seungri shakes his head, partly to get rid of Daesung’s hand, and partly to stop the tingle of awareness from moving all the way down his body; it doesn’t accomplish either goal. “Tired of you bothering me, yeah.” He says, but he doesn’t  _ feel  _ it, and he’s pretty sure that Daesung can hear that in his voice.

The smirk that crosses Daesung’s face proves to Seungri that he absolutely  _ can _ hear it in his voice. “Come now, pet.” He says, and Seungri finds himself walking out of the bar, Daesung’s arm slung over his shoulder. They pass what Seungri realizes is Youngbae and Jiyong, pressed against each other and the wall, and Seungri’s eyes widen, wanting to stop and check on him.

Daesung just makes a ‘tsk’ noise, keeping him moving. “Jiyong needs a friend who’ll be just as  _ boring _ as he is.” He says, as if that makes Seungri feel  _ any better. _

“How am I  _ less _ boring?” He asks, and he really hadn’t meant to, but he’s  _ drunk _ and christ but he likes the way Daesung’s arm feels around his shoulders.

Daesung laughs, and it's musical, lilting, but also just a bit cruel. He leans his head in, like he's going to tell Seungri a secret, his mouth just that little bit too close. “You're so much more fun.” He says, soft and deadly and his lips brush Seungri's skin and his breath catches, hard and sudden.

They’re in an alley not far away from the parking lot when Daesung stops them, crowding Seungri up against the wall, eyes dark and twinkling with something akin to malice and amusement. “Are you ready to admit defeat, Seungri?” He asks, soft and cool. “Do you want me as much as I want you?” 

The first answer that pops into Seungri’s mind is ‘YES’, followed very sluggishly by the much more practical, and safer, ‘no’. It’s quieter, yes, but it’s there and it causes him to pause, eyes trained on Daesung’s cheek. 

“You’re very pretty.” He says after a moment, fisting his hands behind his back so as to not reach up and touch Daesung.

Daesung’s mouth curls into an amused smile. “Aren’t you  _ tired _ of fighting, pet?” He asks, and Seungri closes his eyes. He wants to tilt his head to the side so that he’s not even facing Daesung but he’s drunk, not  _ dumb. _

“I thought you were enjoying this game.” He says, sounding petulant instead of hesitant and worried, which is probably good.

Daesung’s eyes drop half closed, and Seungri sees his tongue pop out, catching on the edge of his perfectly straight teeth. “Oh I am, pet.” He says, soft and dangerous. He brings his hand up to run over Seungri’s hair and down to the back of his neck. “I’m having  _ so much _ fun.”

Seungri shivers, eyes opening slowly. “I don’t see how.” He says, trying to keep his tone light and unaffected. 

Daesung chuckles, his fingers tightening on the back of Seungri’s neck just a little. “That can be remedied.” He says, and Seungri absolutely considers it. His mind tripping over the details, not really catching the undertone there, but also knowing that everything leads to him losing this game anyway. “It’ll be like enlightenment.” He says, dark and seductive, his fingers falling away from Seungri’s neck to trail down his chest. “It’ll be the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

Seungri shakes his head just a little, barely at all. “The game was so short,” He murmurs, eyes looking up through his lashes at Daesung. “Aren’t you disappointed about that?”

Daesung’s tongue comes out to lick his lips, slow and purposeful. “Has it been short?” He asks, and Seungri’s mind calls forward the pictures taped crudely to his window. “It feels like it’s been  _ forever. _ ” he murmurs, pressing close. “It’s been  _ so long, _ Seungri. Can’t you feel that it’s time to give in?”

He can, really. Seungri can feel it from his head to his toes and he’s  _ ready. _

He only feels bad momentarily for his parents, his friends...the Master’s work that he’s so ready to give up suddenly…

“I can’t win.” He says simply, mind slowly trying to wrap around the consequences of those words. Daesung presses his face forward, mouth pressing gently along Seungri’s cheek and jaw all the way to his ear and Seungri sighs, relaxing into him.

“I’m a sore loser anyway.” Daesung responds, and then Seungri’s head is tipped to the side and Daesung’s lips are running down his throat. “You’re going to  _ love it. _ ” he murmurs against Seungri’s pulse, and then…

Seungri’s head feels like there’s a thousand things inside it and also nothing at all. He sits up hard, his eyes slamming open and his hands fighting against whatever is holding him. He can’t see, he can’t focus, and suddenly there are hands clutching at his face and dark hair swinging before his eyes. 

“It’s  _ great _ isn’t it, pet?” A familiar voice purrs against his ear. Seungri lets out a low growl, his hands lashing out and Daesung laughs. 

“ _ Daesung. _ ” His voice is harsh and rough and Daesung laughs again. 

“Now we can play forever, pet.” He whispers against Seungri’s jaw, his face moving slowly to stop in front of his. “ _ Forever. _ ”


End file.
